Danmachi: Road to Vengeance
by ClyxicRyse
Summary: with the memory of his loved ones death fresh in his mind Ike Kratos goes on a journey with one goal, to get his revenge for his village but after a run in with is childhood friend and a certain loli goddess he begins to question if it's all worth it, can they pull him out of his darkness or will he forever follow the road of vengeance.(Possible OCxHestia and Bellx?)(kinda dark)


**AU: Hello everyone ClyxicRyse here, I've been on this site for a while however never had the confidence to post anything well I would like to thank a friend of mine on here 'Supersairaptor' for giving me the courage to do this and please check out his story oh and there is an oc mentioned here 'Grey' and it belongs to him so a special thanks to him for letting me use him now i've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Danmanchi: Road to Vengeance**

 _The sound of ragged breath could be heard, a boy is seen running through the dark forest, his heart pounding and fear flowing through him, he doesn't know where he's going but he doesn't care if it's away from_ _ **him…**_

 _The boy continues to run in the same direction till he hears a twig snap out of fear the boy quickly changes direction stumbling as he turns, he's now running faster than he was before pushing his body to the limit not even realizing the riven in his path till it's too late._

 _He trips and falls but manages to hang on to the edge the sound of the river rushing at the bottom of the riven mixes with the sound of his ragged breath, he tries to calm his fear but it only grows with the sound of footsteps, he looks up to see a figure it's wearing a cloak as black as midnight the hood covering it's face the only thing visible is its glowing red eyes, the figure looks at the boy as if he's an insect._

 _The ledge of the cliff begins to crack unable to support the boy "_ _ **You are weak…**_ _"the figure says in a dark voice, the boy's eyes drift to a sword in the figures hand the blade dripping blood making his heart sink knowing who's it is. "_ _ **Your heart soft unfit to survive in this cruel world, as you are now you are not worthy of my blade, you're not worthy of those eyes…**_ _"the figure narrowing its eyes sending shivers down the boy's spine "_ _ **There is only one way you can prevail…**_ _"the figure puts his foot on the crack of the ledge and starts to apply pressure "_ _ **You must hate me, resent me, and only then you can kill me.**_ _"the ledge gives out and the boy falls into the river…_

 **-5 weeks earlier, 8 years before the cannon…**

Kage village, it was a quiet place the villagers would go about there daily lifes in happiness however this wassn't your ordinary village you see this village was a village of shinobi at the age of 5 kid's begin to study the ways of the shinobi and at the age of 7 they begin to train outside of this however everything else seems pretty most kids divide time between their practice and their normal lives however there are children who will be more dedicated and focused to their training an example of that is at a clearing in a nearby forest.

There a boy sat on his knees who looked to be 10 years old, with black medium length mop top hair, and slightly taller than most kids his age he was blindfolded and wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, and white shorts with a pouch on the back, on the back of the shirt there was a symbol of 4 black colored kunai's with the handles colored red the blades pointing outward forming a cross with each other surrounded by a red ring of fire.

This boy was Ike Kratos, he seemed to be concentrating like the world around him didn't exist, on six different trees you can see a painted target on each, at the top of a tree a bird was on a branch moving towards the edge before flying off, movement caused a leaf to start falling to the ground, it gets quiet the only noise is the wind going through the grass and trees, the leaf continues to fall and Ike tenses up and reaches into his pouch, the world seem to freeze but as soon as the leaf touches the ground everything starts up again.

Ike jumps back and takes out 2 shuriken then throws them, he lands on flips to a tree and leaps off, he twirls upside down in the air and throws 2 more shuriken before landing on his feet and throwing 2 more before taking a deep breath and standing up before removing his blindfold and opening his eyes revealing dull silver irises, he looks around too see his results and sees 5 out of the 6 shuriken hit a target with only 1 hitting the bulls eye he's somewhat satisfied to see the other 4 being somewhat close but looks visibly disappointed when he sees the 6th shuriken didn't even hit the tree and is lodged in the ground, he then proceeds to groan and fall on his back.

 **-Ike's PoV**

'O _h come on I've been at this since morning and I still can't get all them to hit '_ I think to myself as I lay on my back

I woke up before the sun even rose and started training you know like running, push-ups, meditation, etc. nothing to major cause I still have to train with my dad in the noon, why would i willing over train myself you ask well you see my dad is the leader of the village meaning he's basically the strongest shinobi here so i'm expected to be just as if not greater than he is doesn't help that he kind of agrees with that but he doesn't pressure it like most people here i can tell he just wants me to be me.

' _It also doesn't help that I'm more advanced than kids my age, but hey! if they spent more time training like i do then they'd be just as good '_ I think as I get off the ground and collect my shuriken and begin walking back to the village, needless to say I don't hang out a lot with kids my age it's not all my fault a lot of kids only try to befriend me because of who my father is but they eventually give up for about a week, well the guys do the girls however stay strong for a different reason, you know how royal families often well arrange marriages for their children before they even know what the word means, well shinobi families are similiar a lot of clans need to grow in numbers, power, and social status so at the age of sixteen we're to marry and since i'm the son of the not only the leader of the village but the head of the clan well lets juts say if you were to put me and piece of steak in front of a noble their eyes would be seeing double.

My special trait doesn't help either, oh right I haven't told you about that yet you see all shinobi are born with a random trait controlling shadows, transparency, illusions the point is it's random however there are special cases like with my family where the traits are inheritable, every Kratos has the ability called black lightning which is basically just channeling black lighting like shooting it or making a storm(according to our history anyway) it's stronger than ordinary lightning and our ancestors have got pretty creative with it i'm not that good with it but then agai i only started training with it when i was 8, however I'm not like every Kratos you see at the age of 8 shinobi's in training are brought to an old man named Shalma the village shaman, he can read a persons aura and find out their trait well as if I wasn't special enough when I was brought to him he says to the entire village I got an unique phenomenon of having 2 traits we don't now what it is but you now that piece of steak I mentioned earlier, well no one else does cause now I'm what their eyeing.

luckily my mom and dad as proud as they were refuse to let me be used for politics and have declare no marriage request for me to be taken until the age of 14 and even then they're still giving me a choice on who however they'll be less lenient when i reach 16 because that's when it starts getting serious.

"Hey Ike!" my mood instantly brightens as I hear that, I look up to see I kid that looks about 2 years younger then me running towards me he had medium length white hair and red eyes, this boy was Bell Cranel my best friend remember how I said I don't really hang out with kids my age well that didn't mean i didn't have any friends, bell lived in a neighboring village where his grandfather Zeus was a farmer Zeus and my father knew each other because my father would normally buy his crops, normally my father would go over to their village but one day when they were gonna meet my mother got sick and my father didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone even though we have maids to take care of her so Zeus decided to come over here and brought Bell with him, I wouldn't say we hit it off right away well bell would but I was 7 and I found my training more important than friends but my mother convinced me to take a break, never could say no to that women, by the end of the day I made a friend and I couldn't be happier.

Bell never really cared for my status and his happy go lucky attitude always brightened my day "Hows it going Snowbell! "I call him the nickname I gave hmi when we met with a grin, oh don't give me that look the kid has snow white hair and his Name is Bell You'd do the same.

He matches my grin as he reaches me "Never better Sparkplug! "Of course when he found out about the whole black lightning thing he didn't hesitate to coming up with that as a rebuttal.

"I forgot you guys were coming today when did you get here. "I ask as we sit down under a tree, i figured since he came here instead of my father we must be good for time.

"We got here not long ago, your dad said you'd probably be out here oh ad he said that you can skip training today" he tells me to my relief, I was still a little sore yesterday my father was helping me with my dodging, his motto is learn by doing do he got 2 bags off Kunai and said keep dodging till he ran out... I didn't realize he had his pouch with him.

"Well wanna go to the spot again. " when I say this his eye's light up and i'm surprised he didn't get whiplash by how fast he nodded, the spot I was talking about was at the top of this giant tree near the village we would climb to the top and just sit there and talk Plus it was a really great view.

What he didn't realize is that was the tree we were sitting under so without any warning I jump to the first branch and start climbing up "Race ya! "I shout out

"Hey no Fair! " he shouts back noticing What I was doing Before climbing after me.

I managed to get to the top first Because... well I cheated but i also have training, however he didn't lag far behind.

When we look at the view we couldn't help but smile the birds flying through the sky, the rivers glistening in the sunlight we could feel ourselves forgetting everything else.

Bell's smile fades as he says the words i knew would come up "I wish Grey and Asgir were here. "

I sigh when he says this, Grey and Asgir were some kids from bells village Grey was my age while Asgir was in between the 3 of us so he should be 9 now Bell brought them one day when he came I was more social then so i actually made an effort we got along great but they had to move because of family I'm not gonna lie I cried when they left.

"Come on man, It's not like we'll never see them again who Knows maybe you'll see them again in the future. " I say trying to cheer him up.

"Still..." he mumbles, I can only sigh in response we hear a loud whistle and now it's bell's turn to sigh.

"Will looks like i gotta go, I'll see ya next time. "he says still sounding upset

Not wanting to end this on a sour note I put out my fist and say "Lets make a pact " he looks at me in confusion "From here on out, through thick and thin, through good times and bad, lets always stick together alright. "

He looks at me wide eyes before his smile comes back "Yeah "He chuckles and bumps my fist "Always "

 _But If I knew what was coming I would have never made that Pact..._

* * *

 **Alright! there it is now the first few chapters will be a prologue and till chapter 5 there won't be a lot of action but i hope you stick with me for that long, also i may screw with the main pairing as in Ike x Hestia but if so I do I'll let you decide who to pair Bell with Majority rules however i would like for you to give an actual reason, now i hope to get some feed back tell me what you think what you like what you don't like and if you don't like something please tell me why so i can find a why to improve. anyway see you next time~**


End file.
